russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWQZ
DWQZ (97.9 FM), branded as 97.9 Home Radio is a 24-hour Easy Listening radio station in Metro Manila. It is owned and operated by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. Its studios are located at the 5th Floor, Citystate Centre, 709 Shaw Blvd., Brgy. Oranbo, Pasig City and the transmitter is located at Nuestra Señora Dela Paz Subdivision, Sumulong Highway, Brgy. Santa Cruz, Antipolo City, Rizal. Since 2015, Home Radio Manila is headed by Braggy Braganza. 97.9 Home Radio operates 24 hours a day, except Holy Week of each year from Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday, replacing its regular format to some words from the Bible and Reflections every hour in between songs playing. History '2000-2014: As an easy listening station' 97dot9 Home Radio started its broadcast on September 11, 2000. It adopted an easy listening format, dubbed as The #1 Easy Listening Station in Metro Manila. After gaining success in half a year, it was then implemented to its provincial stations. Aside from its usual Weekday programming, it aired a variety hits programming during Sundays via VHS (Variety Hits Sunday). In 2006, Home Radio introduced its first fully automated DJ, Jackie (voiced by Lannie Chan). In 2009, it recruited female (and later, male) DJs on board, following the less talk, more music style. On February 28, 2014, after 14 years, the Home Radio network bade goodbye to its easy listening format, following its transition for the next 2 weeks. '2014-2015: As a Contemporary MOR station' On March 17, 2014, the Home Radio network reformatted to a Hot AC format, with a new slogan, Natural!. Managed by Bryan "Idol T-Bowne" Quitoriano, with the air team retained, they were named after fruits. Marco Avocado was the first DJ on board. After the Holy Week, the Home Radio brand was retired in favor of its Natural brand and changed its frequency nomenclature. On July 3, 2014, the station dismissed its female DJs in favor of being manned by all-male DJs. OPM singers Jimmy Bondoc and Duncan Ramos from the Sabado Boys fame, came to the station in July with their own evening radio program The R&B Show: The Ramos and Bondoc Show, but got cancelled by the end of that year. On August 2014, the station reformatted again to a full-fledged Top 40 station, with English/Taglish as its language. On November 3, 2014, management brought back the Home Radio brand. On November 3, 2014, the "Home Radio" brand was revived, but the format is still the same format. On January 2015, it changed its language back into full English, whilst launching new programs. '2015-2017: As a CHR Local station' On April 5, 2015, the station was revamped once more, with a different sound and at the same time, it adapted the new positioner Be You. Managed by Migz Anzuares (of RT), its format was CHR/Top 40 music with an emphasis on OPM., simply known as CHR Local. By the end of 2015, the Natural! slogan was dropped and replaced with The Home of the Millennials which launched in July 2015, whilst establishing the catchphrase The Music of Now. With Braggy Braganza (of LS & SR) taking over as station manager, Home Radio shifted to a full-fledged CHR station. It slowly got the attention of the youth until it became a favorite of the Millennials. The station also launched its student DJ search called Aircheck 979, where various student DJs were tapped from different schools and universities around the country. '2017-Present: The return of easy listening format' On June 30, 2017 at 11am, Home Radio (now read as nine-seven-nine) abruptly discontinued its CHR programming due to a more serious competition with other upscale CHR stations in the Mega Manila market (87.5 FM1, Magic 89.9, Monster RX 93.1 and 99.5 Play FM). Public clamor for the station's return to its legendary easy listening format (mostly contemporary hits) after 3 years of hiatus has paved the way for its eventual reinstatement. New jingles and stingers contained the phrase It Feels Good to be Home. DJs 'Current' * Daryl * Braggy (Braggy Litonua Braganza, formerly Braggy Orange, Braggy of Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM, Barako Jones of Barangay LS 97.1 and MMDA Traffic Radio 1206, also announcer for DZSR Sports Radio 918kHz and current network voice-over of PTV-4) * Alex (Jelly Soriano, formerly Pam Pomelo) * Toni (Grace Purugganan, formerly Candy Grapes) * Chad * Jaime (Jamie Rubio) * Jackie (Lannie Chan) * Migz with a Z (Miguel Anzures, formerly of 99.5 RT / 99.5 Hit FM) 'Previous' * Honey Berry (Joan Denise Castor, formerly Dani) * Lucy Lemon (Avegail Devierte, formerly Louie, now host of Radyo Klinika on DWIZ) * Anne (Anne Asis-Carilo, formerly of Wave 89.1) * Adam (formerly Adam Apple and Bobcat) * Andy * Captain Jai (5AZ1) * B. Taylor Cuick * Aliya Parcs * Maya Papaya (Erica Honrado, formerly DJ Maja Rotcha of 91.5 Big Radio and DJ Eric of 102.7 Star FM, now with UNTV 37) * Pineapple Joe (formerly Papa Tolits of Barangay LS 97.1) * Duncan Ramos * Jimmy Bondoc * Rick Spade (Frederick Billano, formerly Rico Mango) * Johnny (Mario Ubaldo, formerly Juan Banana, Jack, Tommy Tambay/Matthew Dancer of Love Radio Legaspi, Mister Love of Love Radio Naga, Super Mario of MOR Naga, Mighty Mario of Star FM Legaspi, Jimbo Rock of Star FM Naga and Jimmy Nerd of 90.7 DWDA) * Jake (Marc Anthony Lim, formerly Jake Fruit and Marc Mackerel of 97.1 OKFM and FOX 89.9 Legazpi) * Josh / BJ the DJ (formerly Buko Josh) * Marco (Andru Maranan, formerly Marco Avocado and Kristoff) * Rex * Mike on the Mic * Doggy * Castri Cabatay (Pilipinas Aguilas) * Kevyn Programs *''Your Wake Up Call Up with Daryl'' - Hosted by Daryl, Monday to Friday, 6am-9am. *''Emotions in Motion'' - Launched in July 21, 2017, the best of 80s and 90s love songs. Hosted by Braggy; Monday to Friday, 9am-12nn. *''It's Complicated with Alex'' - Monday to Friday, 12nn-3pm. *''Home Run With Toni'' - Monday to Friday, 3pm-6pm. *''The Couch with Chad'' - Monday to Friday, 6pm-9pm. *''Dear Jamie'' - Monday to Friday and Sunday, 9pm-12mn. 'Segments' * Home Radio News - Top-of-the-hour newscast; Monday to Saturday, 6am-8pm. * Road Patrol - An hourly traffic updates from trapik.com, Monday to Friday 6:15am-5:15pm and every hourly on the 15s and 45s. * Classic Jam - Timeless hits from the 70s and 80s, daily and every top-of-the-hour. * Pinoy Music Jam - two OPM hits back-to-back played everyday and every hourly on the 30s. * Jackiepedia Home Radio stations See also * In 100 Words: Home Radio is Back, Sort Of * 97.9 Home Radio Natural! now on its 15th birthday * 97dot9 Home Radio Schedule * Retro 105.9 DCG FM sked * DWIZ 882 - An AM radio station also owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. External links * 97.9 Home Radio on Facebook (Verified) * 97.9 Home Radio on Twitter (Verified) * 97.9 Home Radio on Instagram (Verified) Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1992